My Lovely Little Muffin
by Me James and Remus
Summary: This is a PotterLupin romance PLEASE read and review


"C'mon Remus can we just forget this?! " yelled James Potter.  
It was their sixth year at hogwarts and James wasn't about to screw up his friendship/romance with Remus Lupin. "I just don't get you, you always have to talk about how great Sirius is. Cant you pay attention to me for once?" argued Remus. James stormed out of the prefect bathroom leaving Remus there naked and alone. God i just dont get it! Why does Rem always have to freak out over the littlest things. "OUCH!" James had run right into Severus Snape. "Whats the matter with you?" snarled Snape. "I really don't think thats any of your buisiness Grease head." As they walked on James suddenly realized Severus looked nice today, he was clean, non-oily, his hair tied back , and had some nice new Hogwarts robes on. God-jesus snap the fuck out of it you are accualy having some interest in Sererus Snape, your worst enemy.  
  
As the day went on Jamie's day got worse. Professor McGonagle scolded him for being in a daze in the middle of her teaching, Eston bitched at him for helping Pedigrew, and Remus wasn't talking to him. " Hey 'amie" Sirius said through a mouthful of poatos. "Hi." What the hell is the matter with you? "Ehh Remmie and I had a fight" James wasn't abuot to tell Sirius about how he was tinking of Snape. But, suddenly he burst out crying and told him EVERYTHING " Rem and I got into a fight in the prefect bathroom about how i always talk about you and then i stormed out and ran into Snape and and and........I thought he looked nice, sexy accualy. His hair was out of his face and he had clean robes, Oh fuck did i just say that out loud?" Sirius' mouth was open exposing all of mixed, half chewed food. "You talk about me alot?" ................" SIRI FUCK YOU!" And once again James stormed off into the Hogwarts corridors.  
  
~~~~~~***~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER BACK IN THE COMMON ROOM~~~~~~***~~~~  
  
"Where's James I'm worried" said Remus worridly...."I dunno he told me everything that happened last night then he stormed off" said Sirius colly. "What exactly did he tell you?" "umm....Rem that not my place to say i dont think." Remus' eyes darkened and suddenly he was up yelling " SIRIUS DONT FUCK WITH ME I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WHAT THE HELL DID HE SAY? EH WHAT DID HE SAY?"......"Fuck dont get all doscombobulated all he said was you guys got into a fight about him talking about me and he ran into snape and....." He trailed off at the sight of James walking into the common room looking quite pleased with himself. " hey Jamie can we talk" asked Remus apologeticly. " Yea that what I was just about to ask you." As they got into James' dorm there was no need to talk they stripped and went at it, James kissed down Remies neck and so fourth. Being a warewolf Remus was quite good at sensing things. "Um James have you been with another guy ?" "I guess you could say that I went to Lucius for a little comfort". " YOU FUCKED HIM?!"....."no no no like that Rem, he just insulted me so i beat the shit out of him"........"Oh okay, where were we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James awoke very groggy and unrested....Remus was up sitting on the balcony. "Hey" "hey said Remus. " dont you think we should get dressed for classes" asked James. "Silly it's saturday." "Oh" As the day went on Rem and Jamie went obout 5 walks exploring Hogwarts. "Umm James have you ever thought about getting married?" James started blankly and thought to himself Oh my hell is he gonna purpose i thought i was suposed to i always thought i was the dominent one, atleast in sex. James snapped out of it. "Yea all the time, i would love to be with you for the rest of my life. But, we are only 17." said james "Yea JAmie but i was thinking when we get out of here" The two walked on pondering.  
Once they got upto the castle they were both feeling quite frisky after being in the warm sun.......They headed upto James' head boy room and had a little fun. Remus kissed along james' neck and down his stomach until he reached his member oo do i finally get to be the dominant one remus thought to himself......and he was it was defanitly one of the most sensual sexual experiences either of them have ever had together. And they cuddled eventually falling asleep.  
  
How was that??? Sorry I am having a bit of trouble writing, grr i cant wait to get my new computer and Word back....Please Review tell me what you think BE HONEST! 


End file.
